


Junk

by always_addicted



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Wolfsbane Made Them Do It, gerard ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_addicted/pseuds/always_addicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles pores are leaking wolfsbane. Derek takes him into his den to protect him from the betas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junk

**Author's Note:**

> *re-posting from my old account*

Stiles strolled into the warehouse, late due to yet another detention, but with a spring in his step none the less. Everyone else was there as requested by Derek. Apparently he had some kind of werewolf tradition to share with them, something Stiles was very curious to hear about.

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late. Harris is a douche,” he said with a small wave to them all. “What’ve I missed?”

As one, everyone turned to stare at him. Lydia, Allison and Danny smiled back in greeting, but the betas… well, they all growled, eyes shining gold.

“Um, what?” Stiles asked, backing up a tiny step.

No one said anything, but when Erica and Jackson grinned at the same time and stepped towards him, Derek was suddenly pushing through to stand in front of him, growling out a warning to all of his betas who cowered under roar.

Derek then grabbed a hold of his arm – Stiles absolutely did not yelp in fear – and dragged him to the far end of the warehouse, up what was possibly the most unstable set of stairs to ever exist and into what Stiles assumed had once been an office but now contained a warm looking couch and a musty old mattress.

As Derek growled down the stairs, warning the others off, Stiles couldn’t help but notice all the clothes strewn about the room; mostly wife beaters and black jeans, which meant…

“Dude! Is this your bedroom?” Stiles squawked, not quite sure why Derek would drag him up here.

“What did you do?” was Derek’s reply.

“What? I didn’t do anything.”

Derek stalked towards him and took a deep lungful of air, his eyes flashing red for a moment before they settled on Stiles again. “Then why are your pores leaking with wolfsbane?”

“No they’re not.”

Derek just raised an eyebrow at him.

“Okay, so say they are. That doesn’t mean I did anything. At least, not deliberately.”

Derek sighed and moved over to the couch, throwing the clothes there into the far corner. As he sat down he gestured for Stiles to do the same. Once Stiles had sat himself at the opposite end of the actually very comfy couch, Derek spoke again. “Have you spoken to anyone new or strange lately? Did they touch you? Or be near you while you ate?”

“No. The only thing was Gerard two days ago telling me that you guys were more dangerous than I knew and that siding with you would come back to bite me in the ass. So y’know, nothing new… shit. The heart!” Stiles said as he slapped himself in the head.

“The heart?” Derek frowned.

“Someone left a chocolate heart in my locker. I found it after detention,” Stiles explained.

“And you didn’t think that was suspicious? At all?”

“Dude! It’s Valentine’s. And hey, it’s not like I haven’t had a Valentine’s before.”

“You’re an idiot,” Derek sighed. “It’s not Valentine’s until tomorrow. Today… it’s Lupercalia.”

Stiles just stared blankly at him.

“Traditionally a celebration of our ancestors where we sacrifice a couple of goats and anoint the newest members of the pack with the blood. Although now we usually just have a feast and party… kinda like how your Christmas is more about Santa Claus than Jesus now,” Derek explained. “But some, and by some, I mean hunters, believe that it’s the start of mating season.”

“What? Mating season?” Stiles shouted as he jumped off the couch.

“It’s to do with the celebration of pregnancy and fertility during the feast,” Derek told him. “We’ve just never corrected the hunters because it meant that they stayed away from us and allowed us to celebrate in peace.”

“So… what does that have to do with my chocolate heart?”

Derek sighed. “The wolfsbane I’m assuming Gerard laced it with, it makes you smell like you’re… the closest thing I can think to explain it, is that you smell like you’re in heat. And that makes us want to…” Derek trailed off, not needing to finish for Stiles to get the idea.

“Us?” Stiles asked worriedly as he realised he was more or less locked in the alpha’s den with him.

“Relax. I’m not as affected by it as they are. And so long as you’re with me, they won’t come near you.”

“But you’re still affected by it a little?” Stiles asked, picking up carefully on Derek’s words.

“I don’t have the overbearing urge to fuck you if that’s what you think,” Derek said as he reached out and wrapped a hand around the back of Stiles thigh. “Some contact should be enough to help me control what urges are there.”

Stiles stared down at Derek’s arm as he wound around him, not sure he was entirely comfortable with it. But considering the alternative waiting for him outside, he figured he could deal with some man handling.

“So what now?”

“You’ll have to stay here until it’s out of your system,” Derek said as he let go of him and stood up. “It will probably be gone by morning.”

“I have to stay here all night?”

Derek nodded. “We also need to cover up your scent,” he said. “Take off those clothes and get in the shower.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Derek nodded, reaching forward to push at Stiles’ hoodie.

Not keen on having Derek undress him, Stiles quickly got with the program and removed his clothing, not stopping until he was stood in front of Derek in nothing but his underwear.

“All of it,” Derek told him as he stepped over to a pile of boxes near the bed and started to rifle through one, pulling out some clothes. “Shower’s through there,” he said as he pointed to a door behind Stiles. “Put these on after. My scent should help cover up yours and calm the others down.”

Trying his best not to get embarrassed – he’d been naked in front of other guys before – Stiles kicked his shorts off, grabbed the clothes Derek offered and stomped into the tiny shower room that looked so old and rusted he was sure he need a tetanus afterwards.

As he stood under the lukewarm water, washing off the suds from Derek’s shower gel, he couldn’t quite believe how stupid he had been. Yes he had received his fair share of Valentine’s in junior high, but had had none since starting high school. So why, why would he suddenly have one? And after Gerard’s warning too? God, Derek was right. He was an idiot. Christ, what would’ve happened if Derek hadn’t been there? Erica and Jackson would’ve had their wicked way with him. He shuddered at the thought. Yeah, he could definitely put up with Derek being touchy feely for a night if it protected his virtue.

After he dried himself with the only available towel – he assumed it was one that Derek used regularly, and that was just so gross he didn’t want to think about it – he put on the clothes Derek had selected for him; a cut off pair of worn, grey track pants that hung low on his hips and a dark blue t-shirt that was just on the larger side for him, meaning it probably fit Derek like a glove. But the worst thing about them wasn’t that they didn’t fit properly, but that they were clearly worn and unwashed as they stunk.

Stiles felt disgusting as he walked back out into Derek’s make shift bedroom. The boundaries that guys had with each other usually went unspoken. But it was clear that Derek didn’t have a clue about them. Who gave someone their dirty clothing to wear? Also, yeah, Derek definitely didn’t have a clue about boundaries if the way he was pressed right up against Stiles’ back and sniffing his neck was anything to go by.

“Dude!” Stiles protested as he tried to twist away from him.

But Derek just growled and grabbed Stiles hips mid turn, pulling him flush against his naked, rock hard chest. He wrapped his arms around Stiles then, his hands travelling up and under the t-shirt to stroke Stiles’ still damp back.

“First off, why are you shirtless?” Stiles squeaked. “Secondly, oh my God! It’s affecting you too now? You’re going to tear all my clothes off and have your wolfy way with me aren’t you?”

Derek snorted in amusement, lifting his head from where it was rested in the crook of Stiles’ neck. “It’s not affecting me any more than it was.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, body relaxing in relief. “So is this about the touchy thing?”

“Partly,” Derek nodded. “You smell better.”

“I smell like you,” Stiles pointed out.

Derek’s eyes flashed red for a second, “exactly,” he said as he pulled away. “Now that you’re covered in my scent, the affects of the wolfsbane should wear off on the others.”

“Uh, okay,” Stiles said, relaxing a little bit more and realising he couldn’t hear the others growling and whining like they had been before. “But uh, why is it still affecting you? Shouldn’t it wear off quicker with you? What with the whole alpha thing?”

“You still smell like you’re in heat,” Derek explained. “Only now, with my scent on you, it… it smells like you’re mine.”

“Like I’m… oh,” Stiles said as he found himself backing up against the wall behind him.

“Stiles, will you just relax. Your heart sounds like it’s about to burst out of your chest. And if one of them thinks that I’m mistreating you, then they’ll challenge my claim on you as my mate and try to take you.”

“Wait! Your claim?” Stiles asked, only receiving a look of disbelief in return. “Right. Scent. Mate. Got it.”

They both fell silent for a moment before Stiles cleared his throat. “So, what to we do now?”

Derek whined a little, startling Stiles in surprise before he cleared his throat and looked between the couch and the bed.

“I thought you said you could control it?”

“Not for sex, Stiles,” Derek told him.

“Oh so, you just want to snuggle or something?” Derek didn’t answer, just stared at him with a hungry look in his eyes. “Seriously? You have got to be kidding me.”

“Would you rather go out there and deal with Jackson?”

“God no,” Stiles said. “Fine, but I’m not getting into bed with you.”

Derek seemed happy enough with that as he lay himself down on the couch and pulled stiles on top of him so that they were lying face to face.

Stiles wasn’t sure what he should be doing, so as Derek rubbed his stubbled cheek against Stiles’ neck, taking deep sniffs every so often, while his large, calloused hands roamed up and down his back, the t-shirt pushed up as far as it would go, Stiles deliberately made himself relax and lay down on Derek’s chest. It wasn’t everyday someone touched him in such a way, or rather, never. And it was, well, it was kinda nice – so long as it all stayed above the waist and strictly PG.

As Derek continued to touch him, Stiles let his eyes fall closed and listened as the others downstairs laughed and put some music on, continuing with their Lupercalia celebrations without them. It was actually very pleasant and calming in a way Stiles just wasn’t used to experiencing, so he really couldn’t be blamed for falling asleep.

He woke up a couple of hours later as he felt deep vibrations underneath his head. Derek was talking to someone. Opening his eyes, he saw it was Danny. A human member of the pack. Someone who was safe.

“Lydia and Boyd are going out to get food,” he said as he smirked down at Stiles. “You want us to get you anything?”

“Yeah, get our usual from wherever you go,” Derek said. “Leave it at the door.”

Danny nodded. “If you need anything just shout,” he said, smirk still in place as he walked to the door. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Stiles watched him leave and wandered why Danny had found this all so amusing. Was it ‘cause he was lying on top of Derek? Surely Derek explained to him why… Stiles froze as he felt the hand that was on his ass move. Correction, the hand that was in his pants, plastered against the bare skin of his ass, stroke across his left cheek and back again.

“Um Derek?”

“Hmm?” Derek asked as he nuzzled against Stiles’ neck.

“Your hand is on my ass,”

The offending hand froze for a second as Derek pulled back to look at him. “Do you want me to stop?”

Stiles should say yes. He knew this ‘cause of boundaries! But no one had ever touched him like that or wanted to touch him like that, so he said no and relaxed back into Derek’s hold, enjoying the possessiveness of the contact.

They fell into silence once more and Stiles began to let his own hand wander, stroking across Derek’s naked shoulders and down his arm, eliciting the smallest of growls from Derek.

“Derek?”

“Stiles?”

“Can I touch  _your_  ass?”

Once more Derek froze, taking in a deep breath of surprise. “Why do you want to touch me?”

Stiles bit his lip, “I don’t know. I just… this is kind of intimate and I want you to feel what I feel.”

“The wolfsbane is wearing off,” Derek said instead.

“I have a fast metabolism,” Stiles replied before realising that if it was wearing off, if Derek already had such great control on himself already, then the touching wasn’t required. Derek was just doing it because he wanted to. “We um, we could move to the bed,” he suggested, “if you want?”

Before he knew what was happening, before he could even wait for Derek to give him a reply, he was being hoisted up and carried over to the mattress in the corner, where he was all but thrown down. Then Derek did something pretty terrifying. He took his pants off.

“I just wanted to touch your ass,” Stiles said as Derek made quick work of ripping off his t-shirt and track pants, leaving him as naked as Derek now was. “I mean, not that I mind the view but I don’t think I’m ready…”

“No sex,” Derek said as he climbed on top of him. “Just touching. Better this way.”

“Could you be anymore caveman-like?” Stiles accused as Derek got comfortable.

And shit. There was Derek’s junk lying right there on Stiles’ thigh, next to his own junk. And okay, sure he knew he had basically just propositioned Derek when over on the couch there, but… junk!

“Shh,” Derek told him, rolling them so that they were face to face, his hands immediately going straight back to Stiles’ ass.

It was instantaneous. As soon as Derek put his hand back there, Stiles immediately relaxed. And while Derek hadn’t actually said yes, Stiles could touch his ass, he hadn’t said no either.

As the music and celebrations continued on downstairs, he tentatively dragged the arm that was trapped between them up Derek’s chest, actually taking his time to feel those perfect, perfect abs, working his way over a broad shoulder and down the smooth expanse of Derek’s back. As his hand slipped lower, he moved closer, peering over Derek’s shoulder to watch.

It was the hottest thing Stiles had ever seen.

But of course, of fucking course, his body just had to and react to the wondrous sight before him. And after he’d had his little freak out when Derek got naked. He tried to pull back, his hand slipping over Derek’s very firm behind to his hips so he could push away. But instead, Derek growled at him and pushed him onto his back, trapping him under Derek’s larger and apparently as equally aroused body.

“Oh God!” Stiles moaned. “Oh God, oh God, oh God!”

“Derek’s usually fine,” Derek whispered into his ear.

“How can you make a joke at a time like this?” Stiles demanded. “Unexpected erections!”

Derek chuckled in his ear and answered him by grinding hips down, rubbing those erections together and making Stiles moan again.

“Do that again,” he groaned, using both his hands to grab onto Derek’s ass and pull him down. Derek grunted and did as asked, making Stiles eyes roll back in his head.

From there, Derek didn’t need told again, he just kept on moving, mouth trailing over Stiles’ shoulder, licking up his neck as sweat began to build up between them, providing a slick surface for them to rut against.

Stiles had never felt anything like this before. No matter how many different times he’d masturbated or in how many different ways, adding someone else to the mix, having them help… he totally got why people became sex addicts.

As the pleasure began to build, Derek’s breath hot in his ear, Stiles jolted in realisation. “Stop!”

Derek, thankfully, immediately halted. Although he did so with a worried frown on his face, “You okay?”

“No, I am not okay?” Stiles replied. “This was supposed to be just touching, naked touching yes, but…”

“So touch me,” Derek said, grabbing Stiles hand and pushing it between them.

Stiles grabbed his hand back, “That’s not… we are moments away from orgasm, moments.”

“And?”

“And we haven’t even kissed yet!”

Derek gave him a small smile, a mischievous twinkle lighting up his eyes. Stiles didn’t get the chance to ask what he was up to before a pair of soft lips sealed over his own.

Kiss. Kissing. Derek. Derek was kissing him. With his lips. And his tongue and wow!

Stiles knew he was making ridiculous noises, that he had started thrusting his hips again, but he didn’t care.

Derek had one of his hands pinned above his head while he used his other hand to cradle Stiles’ jaw, deepening the kiss as much as possible. To be pinned down and just possessed like he was being, he couldn’t imagine that it got any better than this.

With the hand that he had snatched back from Derek earlier and was now lying on the bed, he reached between them to do as had been suggested. He slipped his hand around Derek’s cock, making him growl again and bite down - with thankfully human teeth – on Stiles’ bottom lip.

Stiles gently stroked him, feeling his way over his hardness, getting used to the feeling of a cock that wasn’t his own in his hand. But the slowness was apparently too much for Derek as he was pulling back and growling down at Stiles in what Stiles could only assume was frustration. Smiling, he leaned up to kiss him again and pulled his cock down to line up with his own.

Wrapping his hand around them both, he began to move his hips again, Derek quickly following his lead. Soon, they had built their momentum back up to what it was before they started kissing. And now, that they were actually kissing, everything was better.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed, but it only felt like seconds before he felt his spine begin to tingle as pleasure started to spread through his body. Before he knew what was happening, Derek was pulling back from him, eyes red and fangs low as he growled through his orgasm.

The sight and feel of Derek losing control like that, to know that it was Stiles that did it was enough to finish Stiles off too, arching his back as spilled himself between them.

Derek collapsed back down on top of him, sealing their cum stained chests between them. He nuzzled at Stiles’ neck again, placing soft and gentle kisses there before finally raising his head and smiling down at him.

“You should smile more,” Stiles told him, tracing his upturned lips with his fingers.

“I’ve got a feeling I will be,” Derek replied.

Stiles smiled back at him. “Best Lupercalia ever right?”

Derek grinned and leaned down to kiss him again. As Stiles let himself get lost in the feel of it, he ignored the sound of Salt ‘n’ Peppa’s “Let Talk About Sex” playing from downstairs. Of course the others would’ve heard, but yeah… he didn’t care. He had a sexy as hell alpha wolf lying on top of him. So there.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr account can be found here - [always-addicted](http://always-addicted.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
